User talk:001rich100
Hi 001rich100 -- we are excited to have Lego Metroid Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:33, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Revamp, huh? Hey, Rich. you might not know me but I am a big fan of your series: the name is PhazonMario950. I have some ideas I'd like to discuss about the upcoming series. If you put up a chat, I'd love to share some ideas. I DEMAND MY RETURN!!! (talk) 02:03, October 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'd like to see the Omega Pirate return; I feel a return in a fan series could strengthen his character; if not, I could create a fanon subdivision on the wiki instead. Arm Cannon Upgrade ideas Although I like your Pulse and Graviton Beam pages, I personally think there should be a few more upgrades to her arm cannon: namely, the Plasma Beam (Metroid Prime Version), the Ice Missle, and (my personal favorite creation) the Combo Cannon. Plus, if you could upload a datacon for the Combo Cannon, would appreciate it. The Ghostly Guardian of the Nintendo Fanon Wikis (talk) 18:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. And for God's sake, show the people what the Graviton Beam is and what it's used for! We want to know!! Another Thing My Combo Cannon page is not actually a official part of the Wiki, because I put it on my userspace (a method which was similarily used on the Avatar Wiki for cleanup purpose), and besides, the last time I created a Lego Metroid Fanon Wiki, it was deleted due to lack of use. I put the Combo Cannon under my userspace so you could refer to it in case you decided to put in your series, but not so it would be an official part of the wiki and require deletion in case of last-minute changes. Whatever you decide to do, I'll understand. But, if after deletion, you decide you want to use the Combo Cannon, you know where to find me. The Ghostly Guardian of the Nintendo Fanon Wikis (talk) 19:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC) New Ideas Hey, Richard, it's me again. I know you haven't heard from me for a while, because I've been doing thinking and reading, reading especially. I think I may have some ideas you may/may not fully support, and here they are: #Wiki Chat and Forums. You don't have either of these on here, so the wiki doesn't really have the attention it should. #Renouncation. I renounce my wish for the Omega Pirate to return. as it would take too many pieces and be too hard to explain his return, considering he dissolved into a puddle of Phazon to begin with. #New upgrades and classic upgrades. Whereas I love the new upgrades, I think you should also throw in more familiar weapons, but not too much like Other M did. #New boss supported. Instead of the Omega Pirate, I now support the inclusion of a different boss in Lego Metroid: the Exosian Chykka (I redlinked it in case you like the idea); if you want to discuss more on this boss, put up a chat as stated in bullet 1 and I will enter the chatroom whenever and however long I can. Best wishes. "Preparations Complete. E-series online: Delta, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta. We are the E-100 Robots!!!" (talk) 01:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) User Id I actually do have a request for a user id for me. See this photo? It's the American Kaiju Obsidius. Do you think you can make a Phazon-blue version of him, instead of yellow-orange. "Preparations Complete. E-series online: Delta, Gamma, Epsilon, Zeta. We are the E-100 Robots!!!" (talk) 19:17, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Notice Just wanted to say I won't be around for a while due to your absence on here. If you want to contact me, you can do so at Fantendo, the Nintendo Fanon Wiki. I'm waiting... (talk) 15:01, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Darth Phazon Should NOT Be Trusted Hello there. I see you have a very fine wiki on here, sir. But like on every wiki, there is a nasty pimple no one realizes is there. And for this wiki, it's Dath Phazon. Do NOT trust him. He has a huge ego. He doesn't listen to any critisism. He calls people names. And despite that, I'd like you to see his page and see his "friends and enemies sections" http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darth_Phazon The "enemies" he has are actually extremly good people who helped shape the wiki. It's PHAZON who thinks those people, including me, are enemies for not liking his things. In fact, we've had over 100 tries to try and tell him that he needs to stop what he's doing so he can stop. But does he listen? No. I think you should ban him before he does any damage to this wiki. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 14:03, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 So hey, it's Meme911 And Darth isn't an ass anymore. False alarm! "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 00:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC)DoodleFox